Alone in Arkham
by MesmraPhoenix
Summary: Harley Quinn has decided to take revenge on the Joker, but why? And how?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alone in Arkham**_

_**The darkness swept over Gotham city, a time of day that made the scum and villainy tremble with fear, and why? The Batman. One man that stood alone, one man who had put the fate of the troubled and corrupt city on his shoulders. His face was a mask of hatred and anger, he was not someone you would want to run into in a dark ally, something most two-bit criminals had found out when trying to run away. **_

_**The Batman had managed to bring a glimmer of hope to the city, but his presence had brought new criminals into the world, ones that didn't abide by any rules, hid there true selves from everyone, and most of the time where more powerful than anything you could imagine. But the one thing that set aside these new villains from the old ones was the fact that they where all deemed criminally insane and thrown head first into the hell on earth, Arkham asylum. **_

_**Arkham asylum, that's where they kept her, the poor girl who's heart had been ripped out several times, and been shoddily sewn up again. The girl who turned to a life of crime and bad jokes just to make the Joker love her. **_

_**Harley Quinn sat staring sadly out of her barred window. Her view was not one to be admired, a dull red-grey sky that was reflected in the murky water surrounding Arkham, the ambiance left something to be desired, screaming, sirens, and crashing filled the air. **_

_**The dim lighting in her cell highlighted how low she felt, but you didn't have to ask her how she was feeling you could see it. Her hair had lost its life, it was flat and dull, she wasn't even in the mood to tie it up anymore, it just hung down past her shoulders, unwashed and unloved. **_

_**She had also lost her colour, she was pale and chalky, her eyes red from tears and exhaustion. Harley hadn't talked to anyone in weeks, not the doctors, the police, and Poison Ivy couldn't even get acknowledged by her. Harley had officially given up on life.**_

_**And why had Harley given up on life? The Joker. But what he had done had finally ripped her heart out and burnt it way beyond saving. Harley had been going over it in her head for weeks, his harsh words played over in her head, she remembered the day, the time, the exact moment he had taken her will to live…**_

_**Three Weeks Ago**_

_**Arkham asylum was buzzing, completely alive, everyone was excited, the staff, the inmates, everybody. But none was more excited than Harley Quinn, she had even bribed a guard to let her wear her costume, just so she could impress her puddin' **_

_**The Joker had been at court today, it would decide whether he could be let out under The Batman's supervision. Everything was riding on this hearing. That's why Harley had sent The Joker one hundred good luck charms in the form of Joker and Harley plushies. **_

_**Suddenly the whole Asylum was as quiet as death, he was back, The Joker was back. **_

_**Harley burst out of her cell, which was already unlocked, courtesy of the same guard. Harley ran as fast as she could, beaming her signature smile, singing "Puddin', puddin', puddin'" Harley was the grabbed sharply at the arm by Ivy, this didn't stop her from being super happy, "Oh, hay Red! My puddin's back! Isn't it great?" Harley pulled her arm from her friends and ran off, Harley never heard Ivy say, "He lost Harley, he lost."**_

_**Harley reached the end of the corridor, and there he was, he knight in purple armor, the best man in all of Gotham, in the world. Well at least in Harley's eyes. She couldn't contain her self, she bound for him, her love back in her arms. **_

"_**Puddin!" She jumped, he caught her, and dropped her. She picked herself up but she was still cheery. "Ouch puddin, silly guy, what you drop me for, smile, your free!" Without a heartbeat passing The Joker lashed out in a fit of rage, he hit her across the face. **_

_**No one breathed, the Joker had never hit Harley like that before. And he wasn't done yet. "What wrong with you?" He said in the worst voice imaginable, it was a cross between seething hate and spite. Harley was speechless, she was clutching her face, tears in her eyes. Ivy had joined Harley, she tried to steer her away but Harley couldn't move. **_

_**The Joker squared up to Harley, and practically spitting in her face he screamed. "I hate you Harleen Quinzel, always have, you where a bad joke that got out of control, you're dead to me, so just leave me alone." The Joker walked away, not looking back, shortly followed by his guard. **_

_**Present Day**_

_**Harley's silent terrified tears streamed down her face. She walked zombie like to her bed, she lay down silently waiting for the next day, hoping that her loneliness would stop, she in her final moment of being awake that she would have her revenge, she would make The Joker see what he had given up, and she knew who was going to help her. The Batman…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn rose over Arkham, while the rest of the inmates and staff where sleeping soundly Harley was already wide awake. She was plotting, she already had several plans ready, each one would cause misery to any normal person, but would it work on The Joker? Only time could tell, and that time was fast approaching.

With determination in her heart, Harley got to work. She cleaned herself up for the first time in weeks. She looked with dismay at what to wear, all she had was her costume, and she wanted nothing to do with that man anymore. Harley huffed in anger, she hadn't planed on exacting her revenge in her jail clothes, but jail clothes are better than no clothes, she thought to herself, but then again maybe no clothes would help sway Batsy. Harley shook her head, "Don't sway from the plan." She told herself.

Harley picked up her tattered bag, in it where objects that she had acquired from inmates that owed favours to her, and each thing would be need for the plan to work. And with determination in her eyes she went over to her barred window, and removed some C4. She attached it to the middle bars and lit the short fuse. Harley stood back and covered her head.

The explosion shook the room, and the noise alone woke up the whole asylum. Harley hitched herself up through the gap in the window. Crouching Harley gazed down at the lake just two floors below her. She was terrified, not of the water, she had survived bigger falls, but for what she was doing, abandoning everything she had given her life up for. But she knew it was necessary. At that moment three guards came bursting through Harley's cell door. "Freeze!" They all demanded in unison. Harley stood up on the other side of the window, and without saying one word, swan dived into the dark. The guards stood there, completely mystified. One guard, a tall blond man turned to his team "I told you we should of put her on suicide watch."

The fall seemed to take an eternity, so many thoughts ran through Harley's head, countless questions beating into her skull. Was this right? Would Batman really help, or just throw her back in Arkham? What would she do after it was all over?

say

The freezing water took Harley by surprise, she hadn't planned for it to be this cold. It was hard to resurface, the cold was pulling her down, like a million hands grabbing at her ankles. For a moment Harley considered letting the water take her, she started sinking further. The Jokers words ran in her mind. She couldn't let him win, he owed her, and it was time he paid up.

Harley broke free of the waters grip on her, she swam with all she had left, and with one last drive she surfaced again. She gasped for air, but she couldn't stop, not even for a second, or the wrong person would catch her.

Harley finally came to the other side of the lake, she stealthily ran up the docks and searched for any signs of people. The place was abandoned. Harley inspected the area, she had hoped for lots of people to be around, so she could cause a commotion, get the police's attention and thus be led to The Batman. It was all a part of her plan, and now she had to improvise.

The sound of heavy traffic could be heard just around the corner of the docks. Harley rummaged in her bag, and pulled out a handgun. With a smile Harley said "Perfect" And she ran off around the corner.

As soon as Harley had rounded the corner her luck began to change, because the first car she saw, was none other than Commissioner Gordon's. She had one chance to do this. Not stopping to really think Harley ran out into the traffic and right into the path of Gordon. Harley closed her eyes, put the gun up into the air and fired. Panic ensued, every single car put there brakes on, the horrendous screeching forced Harley to open her eyes, just in time to see Gordon's car stop a foot away from her.

Commissioner Gordon burst out of his car in complete rage. He squared up to Harley, recognising her immediately. He grabbed her by the front of the ragged wet shirt and spat "Quinn! What the hell do you think you are doing?" And with a sassy and mischievous smile Harley only had one reply for him, "Take me to The Batman."


End file.
